Lingering Touch
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: "Nothing is wrong with you. You just don't want to marry Cena." Trish Stratus is soon getting married to 'The Champ' himself, John Cena, but there's a problem; she's in love with a fellow Canadian by the name of Adam Copeland. One-shot.


**Summary: **Trish Stratus is soon getting married to 'The Champ' himself, John Cena, but there's a problem; she's in love with a fellow Canadian by the name of Adam Copeland.

* * *

><p>Trish looked at the twenty carat diamond engagement ring sitting on her finger. In just a few months she would be marrying the WWE Champion and face of the WWE, John Cena. It had been the talk of the locker room since John proposed to her last year and not one day that had gone by that people including the storyline writers and backstage coordinators had not talked about the huge wedding that would take place just before the fall. But there was one problem; she didn't love John like she told herself she did.<p>

Sighing as she stood to her feet, the Canadian bombshell from Toronto made her way to the vanity sitting in her and John's personal dressing room. That was one of the perks of being the face of the WWE as well as being a veteran of the women's division. You always had a dressing room to yourself away from the rest of the roster. Trish took a seat in front of the vanity's mirror to fix her hair up for the Diva's summer swim suit contest that would take place in less than five minutes. Although she never made a fuss about the silly contests that Vince just felt he needed on the show at times, she actually did hate participating in them. She could've wrestled tonight, but Vince stubbornly thought otherwise.

She touched her hair up in the mirror and added a second coat of gloss on her lips before taking the time out to approve of her image. She looked stunning, but she didn't feel that way. Just when she thought she was ready to head to the curtain to get ready for the contest the last person she wanted to see that night entered the dressing room. Adam Copeland.

Silence filled the air for a lingering while once his presence was known.

''What are you doing in here?'' she quietly asked.

''So you really are going through with it, aren't you?'' he said ignoring her query.

She knew he wasn't talking about the contest but in fact she and John's wedding. ''Yes, I am,'' she said standing to her feet, trying to avoid any other questions that would eventually come her way.

She made her way to the door and was nearly out of the locker room before Adam decided to gently pull her arm and turn her around so that she was now facing him.

''Why are you doing this?'' he said in an almost whisper. ''You don't love him so why are you still going through this?'' He hissed.

Trish jerked away from him. ''You don't know how I feel about John. How dare you come in here and question what I plan on doing with my life when we're not even together nor are we even friends!'' The brunette exclaimed glaring harshly at the blonde man.

''It doesn't matter if we're friends, lovers, or neither. I know you don't feel the same way you do about John as you do about me. I see the way your body tenses up when I walk pass you. I see how every time I'm near you never can keep your eyes on the person you're talking to.'' his voice softened once he was standing a mere few inches from her. ''I know, Trish. I've been around you for ten years. I may not know you like the rest of the people around here do, but I know your tendencies just like I know your insecurities. Why are you denying this thing that we have for eachother when it's obvious the tension is there each time we come around eachother?''

Tears were now in her eyes. She looked at him for a second and turned around, not wanting to admit that he was right. Deep down inside she knew that she didn't love John, but didn't want to believe that. ''There is nothing between us, and you don't know a thing about me other than what you've heard. John and I are getting married, Adam and there's nothing you can do about that.''

''No, I can't, but the both of us know you don't actually want to. Everyone else may think you and John are happily engaged, but I know you're not. I know it.''

''You're assuming and you don't even know a thing. You know, I really don't have time for this. I have to be out in the ring in less than a few minutes, so please just leave, Adam.'' she whined.

''Fine. I'll go, but I before I leave look at me and tell me that you don't feel the same way as I do about you.''

''I don't love you, Adam.'' she simply said, although she knew that was a complete lie that Adam practically saw right through. He looked at her without saying a word, making the brunette feel somewhat vulnerable, especially since he knew she was lying and refused to admit the truth.

Before she knew it Adam's lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss started off light and tender, but ended up being a searing hot, passionate kiss towards the middle. Trish found herself grabbing a handful of Adam's wavy hair as he ran his hands up her robe clad body. There they were kissing as if time stood still. Almost a minute passed by before the Diva finally realized what she was doing and a vicious slap connected with Adam's face, causing his cheek to turn a bright shade of red.

''Don't you ever kiss me again...ever!'' She raged looking at a stunned Adam. He didn't expect her to just come out of nowhere and slap him when it was obvious that she wanted the kiss just as much as he did.

''Trish-'', he said holding his stinging right cheek, wincing silently.

''No! I'm getting married and this is what happens? I kiss you? A man who isn't even my fiancé, what is wrong with me?''

''Nothing is wrong with you. You just don't want to marry Cena.''

''You don't know what I want. I don't have time for this. I'm going to marry John like I said before and there's not a thing you or anyone else can do about that.''

''Sure, Trish, whatever you say. Keep denying, but I know its not what you want. Its what you need. You need to marry Cena in order to make yourself love him, when there's no need for that because its me that you love.''

The tears in her eyes began to slowly fall down her cheeks. ''Stop talking to me and just go!'' She couldn't handle hearing what he had to say. She didn't need anyone telling her who she did and didn't love.

Adam could only nod. He didn't want to see her cry even more than she already was. Once he left the locker room Trish collapsed on the couch. She threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Touching her now puffy, swollen lips, The Diva sighed and closed her eyes once again when she thought about the makeout session that had taken place only a moment ago. Out of all the kisses she and John shared it had never been that intense or passionate like the one she had just shared with Adam, sadly she just didn't want to admit that. Would she ever? This was one of the many things that the bombshell from Toronto just wouldn't admit to herself when it came to the man known as Adam Copeland.


End file.
